


Law & Luffy Drabble Collection

by Neorulez



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkwardness, Doctor Trafalgar D. Water Law, Luffy Being Luffy, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2020-10-17 09:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20618939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neorulez/pseuds/Neorulez
Summary: I originally was One Piece drabble collection, but I decided to focus on Law and Luffy instead so it is easier to search. This is a collection of drabbles for Law and Luffy. It contains romance, drama, and other genres.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first drabble which is Law and Luffy drabble! If you have any ideas for drabbles. Feel free to request them. All ideas are welcome, just give me specific idea and I will write it! Every pairing is welcome. It doesn't have to be pairing, but an idea as well.

Law didn’t understand why  _ he  _ of all people had to be paired with _ Luffy.  _ Unable to control his anger from exploding at the teacher not to mention Luffy, Law took several deep breaths.

_ Breathe! In and out!  _ Law inhaled deeply then exhale. Regardless of the deep breaths Law had done---nothing had changed--he still was pissed.

“Okay, everyone sit next to your partner and begin your project.” The teacher said.

Luffy got up from his desk, happy as ever walked over to where Law was with the goofiest, but biggest grin plastered on his face. “Hey, Law!” He greeted, loudly.

Law didn’t respond at all to Luffy, instead, he simply groan and flipped through his binder to get several pieces of paper.

“Hey, Law!” Luffy parroted.

Again, Law remain silent. He merely lifted his eyes up and scoffed at the sight of seeing Luffy.

Luffy didn’t seem fazed by Law at all he continued to smile at him brightly and even sat next to him-- _ a little too close at that.  _ Notice how close Luffy’s desk was to Law’s-- very close  _ proximity  _ to where Law could barely breathe.

“Whatcha doin’ Law?” inquired Luffy.

“What does it look like moron?” Law retorted. As you can clearly see Law was starting their project! See he had instruction paper out and writing a reflection on what he thought about the class.

“Well I do not know, lemme see what ya doin’, okay?” Luffy said, reaching to grab Law’s paper he was writing on, though he was too slow because Law moves the paper.

“Listen,” sighed Law, dejectedly. “I will do all the work, sounds good right?” True, that did sound good so Luffy nodded. “So, you can just sit here, remain quiet, okay?”

“I want to help!” Luffy protested.

“Did you even hear a word I just said?” Law asked.

“Yes, but I want to help! C’mon Law, please, let me help! I promise won’t get in the way!” Luffy clings onto Law’s chest and pleaded—awkwardly enough the way the lanky teen looked into the Law’s eyes beseechingly made him feel weird. 

“Fine,” groaned Law. “You can help.”

“Yay!” cheered Luffy.

“I will do all the writing part of the project you try to make a presentation for us on my laptop, understand?” The straw hat wear bobbed his head. “Good now here is my laptop. Do not ruin it got it?” Again, Luffy nodded. 


	2. Drabble 2

Law was really irritated now. His surgical tech intern was a legit moron. He barely knew anything medical related to human body,k much less surgical. Why the hell did they hire this kid on? For whatever reasons, Law was going to have to speak to the director of the hospital! Who hell did the director took him for an imbecile? Law rushed over to the director's office, pushed the door open to see not only Luffy but the director Garp sitting in his office doing some work on his computer. 

"What is this?" Law asked, raising an eyebrow at both Luffy and Garp. 

"Luffy, here tells me he really likes you so I am just filling out all necessary paperwork to hire Luffy full time!" Garp announced, excitedly. 

"Excuse me?" Law wasn't so pleased to hear this. "You really going to hire this buffoon?" 

"He's no a buffoon," Garp quickly defended Luffy. "He's my grandson."

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute," Law cautioned, drawing in a deep breath so he wouldn't snap at the director and Luffy. "So you hire him on since he's your grandson?"

"Luffy, will you please give me and chief of surgery a minute to talk outside?" As if on cue, Luffy got up from his chair and walked out. 

"Now, Law, listen--" Garp started off. 

"No, you listen to me, I am not working with this moron, you hear me?" Forget about having Luffy working for him! Luffy was fired! End of story!

Not bothering to listen to what else Garp had to say Law walked out the director's hall, passing by Luffy, who eagerly trailed after him. Eventually though, Law stopped, and Luffy ended up bumping into him. 

"What do you want?" Law growled, beyond pissed off. 

"Let's eat together, shishishi!" Luffy chuckled, completely oblivious that Law was pissed off. 

"Can't you catch a hint?" Indeed, this kid was an imbecile. 

"Catch a hint?" Luffy looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"I don't want to eat lunch or hangout with you. I don't want to be your friend, I just want you to go away, okay?" Sorry, but definitely not sorry, Law wasn't in the mood! He knew his words were hurtful, even saying them made Law feel bad. 

"It's okay, we can just hangout at my place then!" Luffy proclaimed, completely unfazed by Law's words. The sorry excuse for a surgical tech intern grabbed chief of surgery's hand, dragged him down the hall. 

"Hey, I don't want to hangout at your place!" Law yelled angrily, but to no prevail Luffy wasn't listening. Beyond pissed off now, Law decided to take matters into his own hands, and try to break lose of Luffy's grip but the chief of surgeon realize, despite the fact Luffy was so lanky he was pretty strong. Eventually, though, Law broke away from Luffy's grip causing the surgical tech intern eye's to widened in shock. 

"I am leaving now, leave me alone!" Law fumed, glaring at Luffy murderously. He had enough Luffy. The kid was so fucking annoying! If Law could, he would surely murder Luffy if he could that is how annoying he was.

"But whyyyy?!" Luffy whined in high pitch voice. 

Law started walking away fast in hopes of escaping from Luffy, however, the surgical tech intern was trailing right behind him.

"Don't you have anywhere better to be right?" Law asked, turning around to look at Luffy. 

"Not really." Luffy replied.

Law let out an exasperated sigh. There was no way he could get away from Luffy. 

"You can go to my house." Law knew he will surely regret it later on, but he decided to invite Luffy over to his place.

"Thank you so much Law, I would love to go to your house!" Luffy was so excited that he couldn't help but pull Law into a tight embrace. 

Law was cringing as Luffy embrace him. It wasn't that he didn't like hugs it just Luffy made him very uncomfortable, awkward, and embarrassed all at the same time. When Luffy break from the embrace, Law couldn't help but stare at Luffy who simply beamed at him. 


	3. Drabble 3: Relationships are complicated

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I got this lovely drabble idea from maye! I want to thank maye, I really had fun writing this out and hope everyone else loves it too. I expanded on the idea to make this drabble a bit longer. Hopefully, everyone enjoys this drabble!

"Law, how are babies made?" Luffy asked out of nowhere. This question caught Law off guard and made the surgeon spit out his coffee. 

"You don't know where babies are from?" Law looked over at Luffy who shook his head. "Your brothers or Garp didn't explain this to you?" Law knew Luffy wasn't really educated on most things but really babies of all things? Seriously, what did his brothers and grandpa teach him? This only made Law sweatdrop. 

"Can you please tell me how babies are made and tell me about sex!" Luffy proclaimed. 

Law felt very uneasy now. "You don't know about sex?" Luffy had to be playing around right? How did Luffy not know about sex? "Didn't you take science class where they talk about sex, pregnancy, and STDS and STIS?" Luffy just looked at Law confused. "Oh great,"  _ Thanks a lot Garp, Ace, Sabo, you didn't teach Luffy nothing!  _ "Well sex is basically when two people either male and female, male and male, female and female engage in sexual activity with each other." Law defined, keeping it simple and short for Luffy to digress. Hopefully this definition makes sense to the straw hat wearer. Least Law needed was Luffy to not understand and ask more questions. Law would rather end this conversation entirely but he didn't want to upset Luffy. "So babies are made when a male and female have sex. The male provides semen and female provides the eggs. The male ejaculates inside the women and there is semen. Semen contains millions of sperm. The sperm is inside women and sperm tries to get an egg fertilize but sometimes not all sperm survives. So if a couple is trying to get pregnant they need to try multiple times. Was this helpful? Hopefully, this long explanation would suffice Luffy. 

"We should have a baby Law!" Luffy exclaimed, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

"Unfortunately two men can't have a baby like a woman and men but there are other options for us in the future." Law said, hoping Luffy would forget about having a baby for now. Besides, Law really didn't want to have any babies, let alone find a female surrogate to have their baby, much less go through adoption progress. It seems exhausting and cumbersome. 

"The future?" Luffy scratched his head. He wanted a baby now! "But Law, I want a baby!" The straw hat began to whined petulantly. 

"Too bad, you're not getting one!" Law snapped. 

This only made Luffy pout.

"Listen baby," Law said as he caressed Luffy's cheek. "Babies are a lot of responsibility, okay. You are not responsible enough to handle that right that's why I said the future, okay. Do you understand?" Luffy continued to pout and shook his head.

"Hancock would have my babies in heartbeat if I asked her!" Luffy argued, soon regretting what he had said.

"Well I am not Hancock, Luffy! I got a fucking job to go to every fucking day unlike you I just can't do what fuck I want when I feel like it! So if you want to fuck Hancock so bad, feel free to do so but don't be crying to me when you come back because I am not going talk to you!" Law spat out angrily as he pushed passed Luffy and headed into the room, slamming the door behind.

* * *

It has been a week since Law and Luffy last talked to each other. Luffy was staying with Sanji and Zoro because he didn’t want to trouble his brothers with his situation, let alone make a scene. He didn’t want to stay with Nami because he knew how fussy she would be so she was out. Usopp wouldn’t have mind if he stayed with him, however, Luffy knew he recently got married to Kaya and they were just settling in together so he didn’t want to bother them either. Franky’s home wasn’t very inhabitable therefore he wasn’t going to stay with him. As for Robin, she was out on go and her home was stable, but too small for Luffy’s liking. Luffy had no choice but to stay with Zoro and Sanji. He’d been sleeping on their couch for almost a week now. Let’s just say it wasn't the most comfortable place to lay his head! Luffy didn’t complain, though, it could be worse he could be homeless. As usual, Luffy was laying on the couch, watching tv. 

“No offense, Luffy, but when are you leaving?” Don’t get Zoro wrong, he loved Luffy like a brother, however, the straw hat was overstaying his welcome. “Don’t you think it is time for you to just suck it up and apologize to Law already?” After all, Luffy was in the wrong. Luffy is one who started this argument. 

“Who side are you on anyway!” Now Zoro was making Luffy angry. Zoro should be on his side. Not Law’s! “Here, I thought you was my friend,” grumbled Luffy as he got off the couch, slipped on his sandals and started heading towards the door. “Thanks a lot, Zoro, you sure are a friend.” Zoro simply rolled his eyes upon hearing the sass in Luffy’s voice. 

“I am your friend, and as your friend I am telling you need to apologize to Law now.” Zoro said, giving Luffy that look that straw hat wearer know far too well. 

“I know. You don’t have to keep telling me.” Man, was Zoro a broken record. His other friends were as well! They wouldn’t get off his back. Maybe he should just apologize after all. Consider this, though, what would Luffy say exactly? Say sorry Law for acting like an inconsiderate idiot? 

Well, Luffy decided he would just go back home. He had too much pride! Besides, it wasn’t like he wasn’t only one in the wrong! Law and him have been dating for years now―six years to be exact! Whenever Luffy talked about getting married or having kids, Law would be quick to brush him off and tell him that he wasn’t ready for children yet. Luffy knew he wasn’t ready for children, much less marriage. However, is there such a thing as a time and place for having children and getting married. 

Luffy walked aimlessly until he reached his destination. He sat down on the bench, waiting expectantly for the bus to arrive. Believe it or not, Luffy thinks going home would be his best bet. At least he knew Shanks and Makino would be there for him. 

* * *

Law missed Luffy so much! He missed how Luffy got on his nerves, how innocent he was, how stupid at times he was not to mention his naivety. “Maybe, I was too hard on him…” He said to himself aloud. Law got off the couch, headed out the door, and drove straight to Zoro and Sanji’s place. He knocked on the door, and waited for either Zoro or Sanji to answer the door. 

“He’s not here, he left.” Zoro said as he opened the door. 

“Where did he go?” Law asked, a little worried. It was getting late. Luffy shouldn't be outside so late at night. 

“Hell of I know, the idiot must have decided to go back home or something.” Zoro figured that is the only place Luffy would have gone. He definitely didn’t want to trouble his brothers with his situation. Luffy knew how overbearing they could be.

“Thanks Zoro.” With that Law left and hopped in his car to search for Luffy. 

Law drove everywhere, but he had no luck in finding Luffy, that is, until he recognized a straw hat near the bus stop. He parked his car and rushed over towards the bench where he saw Luffy. 

“Luffy!” He yelled, trying to catch the strawhat wearer’s attention.

“Law?” Luffy didn’t know how he should react; he was just so surprised to see Law. “Shouldn’t you be at home? Don’t you have an early start in the morning?” Law didn’t give a damn about work, all that matter right now was Luffy. 

“I missed you,” Law said, quietly as he pulled Luffy into a tender embrace. “So much.”

“I missed you too,” Luffy replied, returning the embrace by holding onto Law tight. “I am so sorry Law! I am so sorry for being an idiot and acting like having a baby would be the best thing that would ever happen to us!” Law deserved an apology, Luffy was doing his best to sound sincere. “I am so also sorry for mentioning Hancock and how she would have my baby if I asked her. I was just mad you said no. I know I am not ready to have a baby because I am not financially stable or responsible. I just want us to have a baby or babies someday together.”

“I forgive you Luffy. I am sorry for raising my voice at you and getting angry and jealous.” Law knew he should have never yelled at Luffy, rather, he should have calmly explained to his boyfriend why having children right now wasn't the wisest decision. Luffy didn’t waste anytime at all, he quickly pressed his lips against Law’s. Law kissed Luffy back eagerly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think of this drabble? Please let know what you think a comment below. Also, don't forget to leave a kudo that would be greatly appreciated! If you have any drabble ideas feel free to reach out to me.


End file.
